Buena suerte
by Soren429
Summary: Kazama tiene un examen muy importante en la academia. Shin sólo quiere desearle buena suerte. Viñeta de Crayon Shin-chan. Advertencia: Spoiler de un capítulo. Leer con precaución. BL


Buena suerte

Kazama iba rumbo a la Academia, era un día muy importante para él. La gran prueba de fin de curso lo definiría todo para su ingreso a la mejor escuela de la ciudad. Bueno, quizá no todo, pero en su expediente se vería genial.

Había estudiado hasta la madrugada, y consecuentemente se había perdido los recesos en la guardería durmiendo. Por cierto, tardaría algunos días en olvidar por completo el susto que se había llevado al despertar.

Vamos, ¿quién no pegaría el salto si al abrir los ojos lo primero que ve es la cara de Shin-chan?

Shin también había sucumbido al sueño, según se lo había explicado, no había pegado un ojo por los ronquidos de oso de su madre y el mal olor de pies de su papá. Demasiados detalles, sí. Pero no alcanzaba a justificar el por qué no había elegido otro lugar de la guardería, por ejemplo, el fondo de la piscina.

No, de acuerdo. Pero tampoco tenía que hacerlo a dos centímetros de su nariz, ¿o sí?

Kazama trató de centrarse. Si se la pasaba pensando en el moreno, recriminándolo por el posible pre infarto que le pudo ocasionar, sin duda suspendería el examen.

Revisó su reloj. Sobraba tiempo y faltaban algunas calles para llegar a la academia. De repente alcanzó a ver algo a unos veinte metros. Ese movimiento frenético, par de esferitas carnosas y relucientes… No podía ser cierto.

-¡He! ¡Kazama!-gritó el niño, saludando con la manito a lo lejos.

Tooru trató de huir, suerte que nadie venía por las aceras o hubiera muerto de vergüenza. No, la verdad que no. Ya estaba medio acostumbrado al bochorno que le provocaba Shin.

-¿Podrías subirte los pantalones por lo menos, Shin-chan?- Kazama se había adelantado corriendo, para intentar subírselos él mismo.

-Claro, mi amor. Me encanta que seas tan decidido –ahí estaba, el rarito de Shin, haciendo gala de su… ¿de su…? Kazama no podía resumirlo en una palabra. Siendo franco, ni siquiera lograría describirlo en un ensayo entero. Es que Shin era todo un caso para la ciencia, pero daba igual. En pocos meses ya no lo vería más, o esa era su esperanza.

-Tienes que dejar esas novelas, Shin –molesto, sí. Pero no había nada que se le pudiera hacer. Aunque… una lobotomía frontal siempre quedaba como último recurso.

-Sí, mi vida. Como tú digas. Pero antes, anda, dame un besito. Vamos, sólo uno –Shin se le arrimaba demasiado, era normal, había aprendido a evadirlo, pero hoy estaba mucho más insistente.

-¡Vale, Shin! ¡Ya basta!

-¡Pero Kazama! Realmente te hará falta, ¿sabes?-Shin lo habría acorralado contra una pared. Tooru no pudo controlar los arreboles en sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas, Shin-chan?

-Hoy...-de la nada, la cara de Shin se había tornado en seriedad absoluta- tienes ese gran examen, ¿cierto?

-A..-ajá- asintió el niño, algo nervioso.

-Entonces necesitas un beso de la buena suerte, ajá.

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?! ¡No… no digas tonterías, Shin-chan! ¡No necesito un beso tuyo!

Shin bajó los brazos y giró la cara. Por medio segundo, Kazama sintió el pinchazo de la preocupación.

-Está bien. ¿Pero al menos me dejarás acompañarte hasta la academia, Kazama?

Le pareció razonable. Aceptó, temiendo el comportamiento de Shin en el camino, pero arriesgándose de igual forma. Caminaron en silencio, un silencio que le pareció extraño a Tooru, pero era preferible a tener a Shin haciendo sus cosas raras.

Llegados a la puerta, Kazama hizo ademán de despedirse. Volteándose, encontró a Shinnosuke con la cabeza gacha, no encontraba los ojos del moreno. Se acercó preocupado, tratando de averiguar qué tenía Shin, entonces, fue agarrado por las mejillas al instante, mientras Shinnosuke le plantaba un beso en la boca.

-¡SHIN-CHAAAAN! –Kazama quiso decirle algunas cosas, pero Shin ya estaba muy lejos cuando reaccionó.

-¡Bueeena sueeeeerte Kazamaaa! –le llegó desde lejos.

Rojo como un pimiento regresó a ver en todas las direcciones posibles, deseando ser tragado por algún monstruo de lodo.

Nadie.

Entonces recordó aquella ocasión en la que había negado a Shin frente a los chicos de la academia. Los mismos chicos que le habían dado la espalda en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida, intestinalmente hablando. ¿Qué más le daba si alguno veía? Resignado, Kazama entró al edificio.

Sin embargo… _¡eso no le daba derecho, los amigos no hacen eso!_ pensó

No, Shin-chan no era su amigo. Era mucho más que eso.


End file.
